(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a burning device, and more particularly to a portable burning device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Containerized liquid gas plays an important role in the design of burning devices because of its facility and convenience. There are various types of burning devices using liquid gas as the source of fuel. In U.S. Pat. No. 08/382,628 to the inventor of the present invention, a gas torch is connected to a gas container which supplies the torch with the necessary fuel. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,324 to Prince Industrial Development Co., Ltd., gas supplied from a gas container is vaporized before it is used by a burning device. Besides, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,440 and U.K. Patent No. 08/203,334 (the latter issued to the inventor of the present invention), a conventional lighter is used as a fuel source for a gas torch.